mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Kraeger
}} Viscount Kraeger, once referred to as Lord Kraeger, Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. Cyberlore Games. Scenario: Betrayal's End. Campaign: The Price of Loyalty. 1997. is an antagonist in The Price of Loyalty, the primary campaign of Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. Kraeger, a decorated and influential commander in The Empire, appeared to betray his rulers in search of greater glory, but was actually the unwilling puppet of a greater power. Biography The Rebel At some point before the events of the campaign, Kraeger - while presiding over the Empire's northern lands - was secretly assailed and mind-controlled by Ibn Fadlan and his Necromantic Cabal. Through Kraeger - a hero known for his loyalty to the Empire - they hoped to crumble the imperium from within, and had their new puppet declare open rebellion against the Emperor, announcing "his" intention to assemble the Battle Garb of Anduran and, in so doing, crush his former homeland. The Emperor dispatched a second commander to capture the rebel viscount, who coincidentially or otherwise had been an old friend and companion of Kraeger in their youth. As Kraeger journeyed through the Darkscale Mountains in search of the Breastplate of Anduran, the commander pursued, and succeeded in obtaining it from the Unholy Order of Warlocks. Retreating, Kraeger fled west to Glaive Isle, where he succeeded in obtaining the Sword of Anduran. Betrayal's End Under the Necromancers' control, he then turned his attention to the Aurora Borealis at the northernmost point of the continent, where he competed with the imperial commander for the Helmet of Anduran at the city of Tchudes. Failing, he returned southward to his remaining holdings, but was defeated and captured at the castle of Chilton. With the Helm, Kraeger was freed from the Necromancers' control, and handed over to the jurisdiction of the Emperor. After Ibn Fadlan's defeat, the imperial commander pleaded Kraeger's case to the Emperor, affirming that the Viscount had not acted of his own free will. However, it was reasoned that the act of raising arms against the Empire could not go unpunished, and all of Kraeger's lands and titles were passed on to the imperial commander as reward. Kraeger's ultimate fate - the price of his old friend's loyalty - was ambiguous. Gameplay Heroes II: The Price of Loyalty Although Kraeger serves as the primary antagonist for much of the campaign, he can only be encountered as an enemy hero in the penultimate (and optional) scenario, Betrayal's End. In this map, he is a Knight hero at level 15, with 34678 experience points. Controlled by the yellow player, he is armed with the Sword of Anduran, and guards the Knight town of Chilton, but is prohibited from moving across the adventure map. As such, the player is forced to battle Kraeger to complete the mission. Trivia *Several fansites mistakenly label Kraeger's hero portrait under the name Dainwin, a character who appeared in the "For Honor" single scenario.Heroes of Might and Magic II → Heroes at Celestial HeavensPrice of Loyalty Heroes at HoMMWorld.net Appearances Lord Kraegar appears only in Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. Sources Category:Heroes II: The Price of Loyalty characters Category:Heroes II: The Price of Loyalty heroes Category:Heroes II Knights